This invention relates to a coupling device for removably mounting an accessory on a photographic camera.
Although a coupling device including a pin with an enlarged head and a member having a key hole for receiving the pin has been used, some of these coupling devices are constructed such that the accessory is rotatable about the pin, that a back lash exists, and that the positional accuracy between the camera and the accessory is not high. For this reason, such coupling devices can be used only for such accessories as a strap or a grip that can ignore the disadvantages described above.